Encrucijadas
by Lady Aone
Summary: Finalmente Oscar y André se han encontrado pero, ¿es posible que el destino les ponga más dificultades?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

André ya estaba más que harto de andar lloriqueando por los rincones como una maldita Magdalena.

Los cambios de humor y los frecuentes rechazos de Oscar lo tenían enfermo de desesperación y angustia. Sin contar que tenía los nervios destrozados.

Aquel día de abril, se levantó al alba para cubrir su guardia, observó con cierta dificultad la silueta de su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y se prometió a sí mismo que ya no más. No más lamentos, no más autocompasión. Tal vez nunca dejara de amarla pero, con suerte, ese sentimiento se aplacaría un poco o en el mejor de los casos, se transformaría en un cariño reposado y fraterno. Había dado hasta un ojo por ella y a cambio, sólo había recibido desprecios.

Al terminar la jornada, Alain y otros planificaron ir a beber y pasar un buen rato. Para asombro de todos, André, quien también estaba de franco esa noche, se sumó al panorama con entusiasmo.

Aquella noche bebieron como cosacos, a ratos riendo, a ratos peleando sólo para botar energías, y terminaron flirteando con las prostitutas y meseras de la taberna, cuyas carcajadas reverberaban en la cabeza de André aún a la mañana siguiente.

Al repasar lo sucedido, él se dio cuenta que se sentía más liviano y más feliz. Definitivamente debía repetirlo y comenzó a salir con los muchachos todas las veces.

En una de aquellas parrandas, conoció a Francine, una joven que servía en el mesón de la taberna que frecuentaban.

Era muy similar a Oscar, alta y rubia, aunque más rubicunda y de carácter despreocupado y jovial. Luego de muchas visitas, copas y conversación, terminaron en la cama y aún en las nebulosas de la embriaguez y el placer, André se descubrió buscando a Oscar en cada gemido y textura de la piel de Francine, aunque fuera echando mano al recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche en que le arrebató un beso y sus cuerpos cayeron indisolubles sobre la cama. Después del sexo, Francine se había quedado dormida y André se odiaba en silencio mientras escrutaba las sombras en la pared. Estaba consciente de sus defectos pero siempre se había considerado un hombre íntegro, que actuaba con y según la verdad.

A pesar de ello, la soledad y el desaliento lo llevaron a seguir con la muchacha del bar y ella siempre lo esperaba con toda la ilusión de quien comienza a enamorarse. André sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero no podía evitarlo. Era su forma de cobrarse con la vida por tanto sufrimiento. Sentía que si todo el amor que tenía dentro no lo expresaba de alguna forma, tarde o temprano reventaría y si Oscar no quería disfrutar de ese amor, bien podía usufructuar de él cualquier otra.

Una nublada mañana, Francine llegó al cuartel a ver a André. Alain, entre risas y empujones, le dio permiso de suspender las prácticas e ir a verla. Ella esperaba en el patio luciendo el que parecía ser su mejor vestido y con un canasto de fruta en sus manos.

¡André! – gritó ella corriendo a sus brazos y casi botando el contenido del canasto. Luego le dio un largo beso en los labios y puso en sus manos el obsequio – te traje esto, hay suficiente para que lo compartas con algunos de tus amigos – concluyó ella con una risita.

G...gracias, Francine, no debiste molestarte – dijo él algo incómodo, sin saber por qué. Francine lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar y él se dejó llevar por la sensación. Luego permanecieron un momento abrazados, hablando de todo y de nada.

En ese instante, ingresó al patio Oscar a caballo. Se veía muy triste y cual no sería su sorpresa y su desazón al ver a André con Francine a su lado o, más bien, colgada de él. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración por unos segundos. Parecía ayer cuando él presionó los labios contra los suyos y rasgó su camisa en busca de lo que ella siempre le había negado.

La joven rubia deslizó sus dedos por el torso de André y le dijo algo al oído, lo que hizo que él soltara una carcajada, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás con soltura. Parecían una pareja profundamente enamorada, Oscar podía percibir una complicidad exquisita en los gestos y las miradas que se prodigaban mutuamente.

André se percató de su presencia pero ella ya había espoleado a César para salir de ahí y sus miradas sólo se cruzaron brevemente, lo suficiente para que él notara las lágrimas en los ojos de la siempre fría comandante.

Oscar nunca pensó que aquella visión le dolería tanto. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho, como si con ello pudiera calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a nublarle la vista. Enseguida se limpió los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Alain, quien la observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Habéis visto, Comandante? Nunca había visto a André tan feliz, ¿no opináis lo mismo?

Oscar desmontó y pasó por el lado de su subordinado sin articular palabra, ignorando el comentario y con una expresión de dolor que hizo a Alain arrepentirse de lo dicho segundos antes.

Hacía ya algunas semanas que se sentía extremadamente cansada, a veces sufría episodios de tos que últimamente la hacían escupir sangre y se sentía continuamente afiebrada. Esa mañana había ido a visitar al Doctor Lassone quien le confirmó lo peor: tuberculosis. Ahora, al ver a André, quiso que la enfermedad se agravara pronto y terminara con todas sus miserias de una maldita vez.

Un par de meses antes, se había dado cuenta del giro de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia pero no se atrevía a expresárselo por lo estúpidamente avergonzada que se sentía luego de haber sido ella misma quien lo mandó a volar. Ahora él había encontrado a otra y no tenía derecho alguno de reprochárselo. Se dirigió a su despacho decidida a trabajar hasta el embrutecimiento por el resto del día.



Alain se sentía culpable. Vio dolor en los ojos de aquella aparentemente dura mujer y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo habían servido para poner sal en la herida. Odiaba la forma en que Oscar trataba a André y aunque en un comienzo sintió sólo antipatía por ella, aprendió a respetarla y llegó a desear con sinceridad que las cosas funcionaran entre ella y su amigo.

Se dirigió al despacho de Oscar con intenciones de disculparse por su actitud. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta, entró. La vio de pie, con una mano apoyada en el muro y la otra, tratando de sofocar un fuerte ataque de tos. Al acercarse, vio el guante de Oscar manchado de sangre y sin poder evitarlo, la tomó por la muñeca y la miró interrogativamente.

Comandante... – comenzó a decir.

En ese momento, ella, con una fuerza inusitada, lo tomó por las solapas y lo arrinconó contra la muralla, sus ojos desorbitados por el esfuerzo y la ira.

No le digas una palabra a nadie, ¿Me oíste? ¡A NADIE! – le gritó con voz ronca. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo desmesurado de su reacción, lo dejó ir. Alain estaba mudo, jamás la había visto así, parecía un energúmeno, casi poseída - Perdóname – repuso luego ella con voz débil.

No, Comandante, perdóneme usted a mí – contestó Alain mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta – No debí entrar a su despacho sin avisarle – y luego de un instante de incómodo silencio, preguntó: ¿André lo sabe?

No, y tampoco me interesa que lo sepa. Como bien me lo hiciste ver, está comenzando a ser feliz y no tengo derecho a estropeárselo.

Pero Oscar, – repuso él acercándose y tratándola con la familiaridad que usaba cuando estaban a solas – debes confiar en alguien, no puedes pasar por esto sola...

Me basta con confiar en tu discreción, Alain. Del resto me encargo yo. Sólo te pido que hagas lo que esté a tu alcance para... para que la relación de André con esa joven prospere. Ahora déjame sola, por favor – pidió ella volviéndose hacia la ventana, desde donde veía a Francine diciendo adiós a André con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia la reja de salida.

Como ordenéis, Comandante – dijo Alain retirándose pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió y le dijo: Comandante, si hay algo que pueda hacer por vos, no dudéis en decírmelo.

Gracias, Alain – contestó ella con la voz quebrada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el patio, Alain repasaba lo sucedido. Se sentía amarrado de manos. Por una parte, toda la antipatía y animadversión que le quedaban hacia aquella mujer soldado no digamos que habían desaparecido pero sí habían disminuido al verla en ese estado de salud y de ánimo. Algún tiempo atrás comenzó a sospechar que Oscar correspondía a los sentimientos de André y las palabras por ella pronunciadas se lo confirmaron. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca y que con solo revelar la verdad, lograría que André terminara su jueguito con la chica del bar y corriera a los brazos de la mujer que siempre había amado. Por otra parte, Oscar lo había obligado a callar y nada podía hacer.

Aquella tarde, Oscar llegó a casa agotada. La Nana, siempre solícita, la recibió afectuosamente.

Hija mía, te ves tan cansada...

No es nada, Nana, no te preocupes – contestó Oscar con una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada pero que daba la impresión de lo contrario.

Niña, ¿a qué hora quieres la cena?

No te preocupes, Nana, no tengo hambre, no quiero comer nada, gracias – contestó Oscar subiendo las escaleras y evitando más preguntas que no tenía intenciones de contestar. Sentía el calor de la fiebre atormentando su cerebro y palpitándole en las sienes. Se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que todo acabara. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, escuchó casualmente una conversación entre dos camareras acerca del gato perdido de una de ellas:

"...lo estuve llamando e incluso le dejé en la puerta de la cocina un plato con restos de asado pero al día siguiente lo encontré intacto..."

Mmm...Tal vez estaba enfermo – sugirió la otra – tu sabes que los gatos enfermos prefieren morir lejos de sus amos para no hacerlos sufrir..."

Estas simples palabras, tuvieron el efecto de una revelación para Oscar. Estaba consciente que en poco tiempo no le sería posible disimular su enfermedad. Imaginó a su familia angustiándose por la muerte inminente y a su amado André que quizás abandonaría a la mujer rubia para acompañarla en este trance. Entonces, decidió que no permitiría que nada de esto sucediera.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió a Versalles y solicitó audiencia con la Reina. Como siempre, le fue concedida de inmediato. María Antonieta se encontraba conversando con Fersen en esos momentos y ambos se volvieron a saludarla con afecto cuando ingresó al salón. Sin embargo, una sombra cruzó la mirada del Conde sueco, quizás el recuerdo de aquel último y doloroso encuentro cuando se dijeron adiós para siempre. Lo que el Conde no sabía es que para Oscar, aquel recuerdo había quedado sepultado bajo los sentimientos que ahora albergaba por André.

Oscar se inclinó ante la Reina pero María Antonieta se acercó apresuradamente y, tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a levantarse.

Nada de formalismos mientras estamos a solas, recuerda que somos amigas, Lady Oscar – señaló. La hizo sentarse a su lado y el conde, sintiendo que Oscar no comenzaría a hablar sino hasta estar a solas con la Reina, se excusó y salió por una de las puertas laterales.

María Antonieta observó la pronunciada palidez de la comandante y leyó en su mirada que algo grave le sucedía.

¿Qué os aflige, querida amiga? – preguntó la reina tomando maternalmente las manos de Oscar en las suyas.

Alteza, yo... – Oscar bajó la vista – yo debo retirarme del ejército y necesito que vos aprobéis mi renuncia.

María Antonieta quedó perpleja, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero jamás una noticia de ese género.

Por Dios, Oscar, sé que has tenido dificultades al mando del Regimiento B y bien sabes que puedo transferirte a otro regimiento o si lo que deseas es un ascenso, también puedo arreglarlo, te debo mucho y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...

Majestad, no se trata de eso – la interrumpió Oscar – Mis condiciones actuales de salud no me permiten seguir llevando el estilo de vida de un soldado. Además del riesgo de contagio que pronto significaré para todos los que me rodean, incluyendo vos...

Los ojos de María Antonieta se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó aún más las manos de Oscar, como quien aprieta un puñado de arena que igual se escurrirá entre los dedos. Por discreción, no se atrevió a preguntar la enfermedad que padecía pero supuso que era una de las tantas que hacían sus víctimas en las clases privilegiadas y en las no tanto.

Si es así, Oscar, sólo me resta acceder a vuestra solicitud – concluyó después de un tenso silencio – pero debéis mantenerme al tanto de vuestro estado, ¿lo prometéis?

Trataré, Majestad. Debo viajar y no estoy segura si volveré. Quiero agradeceros por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí y lamento las molestias que os pude haber causado.

Nada de eso, mi querida Oscar. Ahora – dijo limpiándose una lágrima –, debéis concentraros sólo en vuestra recuperación y volver a mi lado pues os estaré esperando.

Oscar se inclinó, besó la mano de la Reina y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. María Antonieta, entonces, dio rienda suelta a toda su tristeza, pensando en Oscar y en la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

La comandante caminaba por el pasillo desierto cuando sintió una voz familiar.

¡Oscar, esperad! – ella volteó para hallarse nuevamente frente a Fersen, como en aquel día lejano.

Oscar, lo lamento pero no pude evitar escuchar vuestra conversación con la Reina – señaló, avergonzado - ¿A dónde iréis?

No pretendo que nadie lo sepa, Fersen.

¿Irá André con vos? – insistió él.

Como debisteis haber escuchado, soy un riesgo de contagio para los que me rodean y a quien menos deseo perjudicar es a André.

Fersen se aproximó a ella y, para su sorpresa, la abrazó.

Oscar, ya te dije una vez que siempre fuisteis y seréis mi mejor amiga y no quisiera dejarte sola, por favor permíteme ayudarte.

Oscar no dijo nada pues nuevamente estaba sollozando, esta vez e brazos de Fersen, su antiguo amor, su amigo, el que evocaba tantas tristezas pero también tantas alegrías e ilusiones del pasado. Fersen la sentía tan vulnerable en sus brazos que su corazón se llenó de ternura. Sin embargo, Oscar rápidamente recuperó la compostura, se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de él.

Perdóname, Fersen. Te lo agradezco de corazón pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola. Ahora debo irme, adiós.

¡Pero Oscar, no te vayas! – gritó él mientras ella se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo y se fundía como una sombra en la luz del mediodía.



André y Alain patrullaban por París. Algunas personas les gritaban insultos y otros se acercaban a pedirles algo de comida. Algunos de ellos parecían verdaderos espíritus a punto de desvanecerse por el hambre y el abandono. Ambos soldados sólo apretaban los puños pero normalmente André desembolsaba algún dinero o compraba pan para dar a los mendigos. Esa tarde decidió compartir con Alain lo que le atormentaba y su amigo lo escuchó con atención, como siempre. Le habló de la dulce y sensual Francine que se daba por entero cada vez que iba a visitarla, le dijo que había tratado seriamente de enamorarse de ella pero Oscar parecía estar grabada a fuego en su corazón y en consecuencia, se sentía culpable y un miserable por ilusionar a la muchacha.

Bueno, amigo, con todo lo que me cuentas, creo que sólo te queda terminar con ella.

Alain, voy a destrozarla.

Es un riesgo que debes correr. La próxima vez que quieras extirpar a la Comandante de tu corazón, búscate una prostituta. Te dan el mismo placer y sin involucrarse.

¡No estoy bromeando, Alain! Además ayer Oscar nos vio en el patio y por lo que leí en sus ojos, creo que tal vez podríamos tener una oportunidad...

"Tienes más de una oportunidad pero sería mejor que te apuraras", pensó Alain.

También lo creo, André – afirmó – pero insisto en que debes terminar con la muchacha de la taberna cuanto antes. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va tu ojo?



Luego de salir de Versalles, Oscar se dirigió a las barracas para hablar con el Coronel Dagout. Le informó de su dimisión y también le pidió que de manera extraordinaria, no se organizara ninguna revista de despedida sino que fuera él quien comunicara la noticia a los soldados. Sabía que era una salida cobarde pero no deseaba dar explicaciones a sus subalternos y menos, a André. Después se dirigió con sigilo a las habitaciones de los soldados y buscó el camastro de André, reconocible por el rosario de la Nana que colgaba de un costado. Levantó el colchón y allí estaba, el gastado diario de vida de su amigo de infancia. Mientras tocaba la gastada tapa de cuero, sintió una extraña paz al pensar que cuando ella no estuviera, aquella mujer cuidaría del corazón y el cuerpo de André, le daría hijos y apoyo.

Le costó resistir la tentación de darle una leída al diario pero haciendo acoplo de voluntad, lo abrió sin mirarlo, se quitó el crucifijo que llevaba al cuello desde que podía recordar y lo dejó dentro del cuaderno. Depositó un beso en él, lo devolvió a su lugar y salió para no volver.

De vuelta en la Mansión, evadió a la Nana y a otros sirvientes y se encerró en su habitación a preparar el equipaje. En sus alforjas de campaña, puso una muda de ropa, pluma, papel, un frasco de tinta y su violín. También guardó su pistola y su espada, sólo en caso de necesitarlas. Luego se quitó el uniforme y lo sustituyó por una sencilla tenida de viaje, más propia de un modesto burgués que de un noble. Se escabulló a los establos y después de ensillar ella misma a César, partió al galope sin mirar atrás.



Esa noche, André aprovechó su permiso para visitar nuevamente a Francine. Había repasado su discurso una y mil veces, ajustando una palabra aquí y otra allá, en un vano intento por terminar con ella sin romperle el corazón.

Ella apareció como siempre, sonriente y bien dispuesta para el amor y André la siguió a los cuartos interiores. Antes de darse cuenta, la joven se frotaba contra él, lamiéndole el cuello y tocándolo donde ella sabía que lo excitaba. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y lo interrogó:

¿Qué sucede, André?

Francine... – André la tomó por los hombros y la hizo sentarse junto a él en la cama – Debo hablar contigo de algo importante.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó ella, con el rostro muy serio.

Francine, yo...yo estaba profundamente enamorado de otra mujer y cuando te conocí, creí haberme enamorado nuevamente pero no fue así y...no me parece justo seguirte ilusionando con algo que no llegará a funcionar... – Ya. Lo había dicho. Una sensación de alivio invadió sus miembros.

Francine se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. El silencio entre ambos comenzaba a prolongarse cuando ella se volteó con los ojos llameantes de furia.

¿Así es que se acabó el juego, André Grandier? ¿Gozaste de mí lo suficiente y ahora quieres volver con la otra?

No, Francine, por favor, no quise decir eso...

¡CÁLLATE! No quiero escuchar una palabra más de ti. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¿Acaso imaginaste que soy como las prostitutas de la taberna donde trabajo? Pensé que eras diferente pero me equivoqué y te advierto que esto no se va a quedar así. Ningún hombre se ha burlado jamás de mí y tú no serás el primero, ¿me oyes?

André se levantó e hizo amago de tocarla pero ella lo repelió como a la peste.

Sal de aquí – ordenó ella con voz firme y cargada de rabia. André tomó su chaqueta y salió en silencio, agradeciendo que fuera ella quién terminara la discusión. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, la humillación y la rabia de la joven no disminuirían.



Al día siguiente, André cumplió con su turno y después se dirigió corriendo al despacho de Oscar, el cual estaba vacío. Algunos pocos papeles firmados sobre el escritorio, el tintero cerrado, el armario sin las ropas de Oscar que siempre estaban allí. Sintió el pecho apretado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Salió al patio buscando al Coronel Dagout pero en eso Francois le dijo que había que formarse pues iban a pasar revista y hacia allá se dirigieron.

Para desconcierto general, el Coronel Dagout los esperaba, solo. En un breve y escueto discurso les informó de la repentina dimisión del Comandante Jarjayes debido a problemas personales y del próximo arribo de un nuevo comandante.

Cuando se disolvió la formación, André corrió donde el Coronel a preguntarle.

Lo siento, soldado Grandier. Sólo sé que tuvo que renunciar de manera intempestiva pero no se me informaron las razones – Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Sin embargo, Dagout si lo sabía pues su mujer había fallecido de tuberculosis recientemente y para él, los signos en Oscar eran claros pero también decidió callar por discreción.

André estaba desolado. Pidió un permiso especial para llevarle dinero a su abuela y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, metió en una bolsa algunas camisas, su paga semanal y al tomar su diario de vida, vio caer al suelo el crucifijo que Oscar jamás se quitaba del cuello. Observó la joya brillando sobre su palma y supo que algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encurcijadas II**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando Oscar llegó la puerta de una casona grande y algo desvencijada

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando Oscar llegó a la puerta de una casona grande y algo desvencijada. Unos segundos después, una mujer de edad vestida de blanco le abrió y al verla con caballo y equipaje, supo de inmediato que era uno de los enfermos que venía a curarse o a morir a ese hogar. Se trataba de Saint Michel, un hogar para enfermos que podían pagarse ciertas comodidades.

La llevó por unos intrincados corredores hasta la consulta del médico donde Oscar tomó asiento y esperó cerca de media hora. Al cabo de ese tiempo entró un hombre de modales nerviosos y cabellos castaños revueltos. No debía tener más de 40 años pero parecía más viejo por el cansancio que denotaba su rostro. Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y estudió a este nuevo paciente.

Bienvenido a Saint Michel, joven – saludó el médico mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, sin quitar la vista de aquel rubio joven de belleza casi femenina.

Gracias – contestó Oscar con timidez.

Mi nombre es Vincent Loiseau y soy el director y uno de los médicos del Hogar Saint Michel. Primero que nada, decidme vuestro nombre – solicitó él mojando la pluma en el tintero.

Oscar...Oscar Francois de Jarjayes.

El médico abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se quitó los lentes.

¿Vos sois la famosa comandante? ¿Vos sois Oscar Francois de Jarjayes? – El médico había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la valiente comandante de la Guardia Metropolitana que había sabido ganarse el respeto de sus hombres y había tomado a su cargo las misiones más peligrosas. Secretamente, era la mujer que protagonizaba algunos de sus sueños y tenerla ahora enfrente lo había descolocado.

Oscar se sintió incómoda.

Sí, soy yo, pero quisiera que tanto mi apellido como mi identidad permanecieran entre nosotros, no me encuentro en una situación favorable con estos tiempos que corren y no deseo poner a nadie en peligro.

No os preocupéis – le aseguró el doctor recobrando la calma – aquí podéis adoptar la identidad que os plazca. ¿Por qué habéis venido, Lady Oscar?

Porque... mi médico de cabecera me diagnosticó tuberculosis en estado grave y no deseo que la gente que me quiere me vea morir como tampoco deseo exponerlos al contagio...

Bueno, la gravedad de vuestra enfermedad la evaluaremos aquí. Recostaos sobre la camilla y descubríos el pecho, voy a auscultaros – concluyó dejando la pluma y poniéndose de pie.



Al llegar, André se dio cuenta del alboroto reinante en la Mansión por la desaparición de Oscar. Todos se volvieron hacia él con preguntas y vio la profunda decepción en sus ojos cuando les dijo que ignoraba lo que había sucedido.

André, esperaba que tú tuvieras noticias de ella. Sólo supimos por la reina que renunció a su cargo para partir de viaje. No dejó ninguna carta, ¡nada! – gritó el General, desesperado. La Nana lloraba en silencio, abrazando a su nieto.

Lo siento, General, a mí tampoco me comunicó sus intenciones pero le juro que no dejaré de buscar hasta encontrarla – dijo él con determinación.

¡Hija malagradecida! – gritó el General con rabia – Nunca pensaste en el honor de tu padre...

André cerró los puños. Aún en esas circunstancias, el General no se preocupaba por el bienestar de Oscar, sino por la ofensa al honor de la familia y a él.

Durante los días siguientes, André se dio a la tarea de indagar sobre el paradero de Oscar. Los disturbios y los turnos irregulares favorecían su tarea. Bernard y Rosalie también se sumaron a la búsqueda. Sin embargo, los días se hicieron semanas y no había ningún avance. André estaba muerto de angustia, incluso llegó a pensar en lo peor.

"Justo ahora que creí que podíamos estar juntos y tú desapareces, Oscar" le reprochaba André en el pensamiento.

Para aquel entonces, Oscar se encontraba extremadamente débil, pocas veces se levantaba pues los accesos de tos eran muy frecuentes y le avergonzaba estar escupiendo sangre a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Los días en que se sentía mejor, salía al hermoso jardín y se sentaba apoyada en el tronco de una higuera a escribir una carta interminable a André, carta que por supuesto, jamás enviaría. Sin embargo, al expresar sus sentimientos por escrito, sentía que de alguna forma hablaba en persona con él y eso la reconfortaba.

En París, los disturbios y protestas se habían transformado en franco terrorismo y enfrentamientos mortales entre el pueblo y el ejército. Los reyes habían mandado a llamar desde las regiones a más regimientos, de manera que la capital francesa ahora era una zona fuertemente militarizada. Su espíritu guerrero instaba a Oscar a tomar parte en los acontecimientos pero su cuerpo le indicaba que ya no podría ni siquiera empuñar un arma sin antes caer abatida por esa vil enfermedad que cada día ganaba más terreno. El tomar conciencia de esto y la preocupación por su familia y por André la llenaban de tristeza e impotencia, lo que no pasó inadvertido para el joven doctor que tenía predilección por esta valiente mujer soldado. Él trataba de animarla, cuando podía le administraba personalmente las medicinas y también le prestaba los libros de su biblioteca personal para distraerla. Sin embargo, Oscar cada vez estaba más deprimida y su estado de ánimo indudablemente agravaría su dolencia.

Un soleado día de fines de junio, salió al patio a dar un paseo con sus instrumentos de escritura bajo el brazo. Esta vez no se sentó bajo la higuera sino que se dirigió a los límites de la propiedad donde corría un arroyo y podía gozar del silencio y la privacidad que necesitaba.

Al caer la tarde, comenzó a levantarse viento y los negros nubarrones anunciaban tormenta. El médico y las enfermeras ayudaron a los pacientes a ingresar al edificio pero no pudieron encontrar a Oscar. El doctor Loiseau en persona ayudó a buscarla y cuando ya empezaba a creer que había huido, vio en la orilla del arroyo a la joven desmayada y rodeada de papeles desperdigados a su alrededor. Se dirigió corriendo a su lado y comprobó que tenía fiebre altísima y respiraba con dificultad. Reunió algunas de las hojas (que Oscar querría ver cuando despertara) y la tomó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la casa.

Ya en la noche deliraba y ni el médico ni las enfermeras creyeron que pudiera superar esa crisis. Oscar se agitaba en sueños y llamaba incesantemente a un tal "André". El médico se sentó al lado de la enferma y mientras la examinaba, escuchando la interminable y febril letanía, se preguntó quién sería este hombre que ocupaba los pensamientos de Lady Oscar. Después de reflexionar un momento, habló con el sacerdote Gustave, que asistía espiritualmente a todos en el hogar, y le planteó la idea de buscar a ese hombre. Sabía que ella había comandado la Guardia Metropolitana de París y tal vez allí podía comenzar la búsqueda. El religioso, sin dudarlo, accedió a cumplir la misión. Al día siguiente partió al alba y llegó al medio día a la capital.

No se esperaba aquel ambiente de pesadilla. Las hordas de parisinos se entregaban al terrorismo y el saqueo con igual frenesí y los soldados no se quedaban atrás. Los métodos represivos eran temibles y el odio entre las partes se podía sentir con la densidad de la niebla en las calles y avenidas. El sacerdote comprendió que su investidura de poco le serviría entre las multitudes furiosas. Preguntó la dirección del cuartel de la Guardia B y allí se dirigió sin perder más tiempo, cada minuto contaba.

Alain estaba hablando con Gerard en el patio cuando vio al religioso ingresar al cuartel.

¿En qué puedo ayudaros, Padre?

Buenas tardes, hijo. Por favor decidme: ¿Conocéis a la comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjayes?

Alain dio un respingo.

Por supuesto – repuso – fue nuestra comandante hasta hace un mes atrás. ¿Por qué la buscáis?

¿Conocéis a un hombre llamado André?- preguntó el sacerdote sin responder a la anterior pregunta de Alain.

¿André Grandier?

No lo sé, hijo, desconozco su apellido pero si pudiérais llevarme ante él, os lo agradecería, es muy importante – pidió humildemente el hombre.

Seguidme – le indicó Alain y lo llevó a una de las salas del cuartel donde lo dejó esperando por algunos minutos. Luego, regresó con André, cuya mirada brillaba de ansiedad.

El sacerdote se puso de pie.

Padre, me dijo Alain que me buscábais, ¿sabéis algo de Oscar? – preguntó André aproximándose - ¿Está viva? ¿Está bien?

Tranquilízate, hijo, la dama está viva pero no se encuentra nada de bien, de ahí el motivo de mi visita.

La expresión de André pasó de júbilo a pánico en fracción de segundos.

¡Por favor, decidme todo lo que sepáis! – exclamó André tomando de la manga al padre.

Está bien pero, por el amor de Dios, calmaos. La joven Jarjayes se encuentra en un hogar para enfermos en las afueras de París. Sufre de tuberculosis y no es posible determinar si vivirá o no. Su médico y yo creímos que la presencia de un ser querido podría ayudarla a recuperarse o al menos a morir con tranquilidad y en su delirio ella no cesaba de llamar a un "André". Supongo que se refería a vos – concluyó.

Alain... – dijo André volviéndose a su amigo.

No te preocupes – se adelantó Alain – yo te cubro con Dagout, ve tranquilo y cuida de la comandante, tienes que traerla viva, ¿de acuerdo?

Por favor, Padre, llevadme con ella – suplicó André

Está bien, hijo mío, pero antes de partir, ¿podríais darme un vaso de agua y algo de pan? Acabo de llegar y quisiera reponerme un poco.



En la tarde llegó al hogar el padre Gustave con André. No bien abrieron el portón, André desmontó y partió a grandes zancadas hacia la casa. Al pobre sacerdote se le hacía difícil equiparar su paso al del joven.

El médico los recibió en el vestíbulo y llevó a André hasta la habitación de Oscar. Las cortinas cerradas, el crucifijo en la cabecera y la respiración agitada e irregular de ella creaban una atmósfera casi fúnebre. André se estremeció al pensarlo pero se dirigió resueltamente a la cama y tomó una de las manos de Oscar.

Oscar – murmuró él mientras observaba la figura delgada y macilenta de quien fuera la robusta comandante de la guardia. Estaba muy pálida y sendas ojeras sombreaban sus ojos cerrados.

El médico no quiso interrumpir aquel momento y se retiró discretamente, no sin antes advertirle a André del riesgo de contagio y que no debía agotar a la paciente. El Doctor Loiseau salió de la estancia con un profundo aire de decepción. Tenía la egoísta pero secreta esperanza de que el sacerdote no encontrara al tal André y él pudiera seguir siendo el único apoyo de aquella mujer de la que había comenzado a enamorarse.

André permaneció por largo rato velando el sueño de Oscar cuando unas hojas arrugadas sobre el velador llamaron su atención. La letra era de ella y aparentemente se trataba de una carta. Comenzó a leer algunos fragmentos:

"No se cuándo comencé a amarte de esta forma, André, quizás fue hace sólo unos meses, quizás fue hace años, no lo sé (...). Es un día maravilloso de verano, los olores frutales y florales se mezclan en un abrazo indefinible y el sol dibuja siluetas danzarinas entre las hojas de los árboles. Como quisiera tenerte conmigo ahora y disfrutar de todo esto juntos (...). ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? Fui insensible y cruel contigo, no creas que no me di cuenta. Ahora que se me acaba el tiempo y tengo tanto de qué arrepentirme, quisiera pedirte perdón, aunque fuera en esta carta que jamás llegará a tus manos (...). André, te amo tanto, deseo de verdad que tengas una vida feliz, como te la mereces. Sólo quisiera tocarte y sentir tu aroma, tu voz, tus manos una vez más..."

André no quiso seguir leyendo. Todo estaba claro ahora. Oscar le correspondía y él no dejaría que ella se escapara así se la tuviera que pelear a la misma muerte. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que ella despertó.

¡André! – exclamó tratando de incorporarse pero él la detuvo y la recostó nuevamente - ¿eres realmente tú?

Sí, soy yo y no me moveré de aquí hasta verte sana y caminando. No volverás a huir así te tenga que amarrar, ¿me oíste, Oscar? – dijo él con una mezcla de enfado y alivio.

No te preocupes, aunque quisiera, no puedo levantarme – respondió ella con una sonrisa – André, eres tú, no puedo creerlo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, pensé que jamás volvería a verte...

Aquí me quedaré hasta que te hartes de mí, Oscar – dijo él acariciándole la mejilla. Oscar correspondió al gesto levantando una de sus manos hacia él y acariciando su rostro.

En ese momento, regresó el doctor y puso fin a la visita. Al ver las mejillas arreboladas de la paciente, supo que el sacerdote y él habían tomado la decisión correcta y guardó su desilusión para más tarde.

André se puso de pie para retirarse.

¿Volverás? – preguntó Oscar con ansiedad.

Por supuesto, querida Oscar, ahora que te encontré, no te perderé de nuevo – repuso él apretando una de sus manos.



Durante los días siguientes, cada vez que podía, André viajaba una hora y media hasta el hogar donde Oscar se encontraba. Desafiando todos los pronósticos, ella comenzaba lentamente a recuperarse. Aunque las crisis seguían siendo muy fuertes, parecía que el organismo de Oscar luchaba por vivir y estaba claro que la razón era André. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el afortunado encuentro y Oscar deseaba salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, los días de guardar cama y de confinamiento en su habitación comenzaban a agotarle la paciencia. André llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo y una vez que Oscar recibió su ración, él le quitó la cuchara de las manos y comenzó a alimentarla como si fuera un bebé.

¡Pero André! No soy una inválida, puedo comer sola – reclamó ella.

Sssshhh...dame el placer de cuidarte, ¿quieres? – dijo callando a Oscar con una gran cucharada de sopa – Me dijo el doctor Loiseau que estás muy ansiosa por salir, ¿quieres que vayamos al arroyo que tanto te gusta?

Oscar lo miró extrañada, ¿cómo sabía él del arroyo? Comprendiendo su reacción, André señaló:

Así es, Oscar. Leí tu carta, lo siento.

Oscar bajó la mirada.

No tienes que disculparte. La carta iba dirigida a ti de todas formas. Supongo que ya no tengo secretos para ti, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella ruborizándose.

Por toda respuesta, André retiró la bandeja del almuerzo, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. "Te amo" murmuró mientras besaba sus cabellos. "y yo a ti" contestó Oscar casi en un murmullo. Aún se le hacía difícil poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

Aquella tarde la pasaron a orillas del arroyo de Oscar, sintiendo los aromas y colores envolventes del verano colmar sus sentidos. André la tenía abrazada mientras hablaba y hablaba con el afán de distraerla y notó que Oscar llevaba más de media hora en silencio con la vista fija en la superficie rizada del agua.

Oscar ¿qué sucede?

André... ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha que estabas viendo? – André se puso tenso de inmediato.

Ella ya es parte del pasado, Oscar.

Pero... yo pensaba... yo pensaba que la amabas – insistió ella.

Oscar – dijo André tomándola por lo hombros – Francine es la muchacha con la que traté de olvidarte hasta que me di cuenta de que era imposible, estás dentro de mi corazón y ahí estarás siempre, ¿me entiendes? Aunque quisiera, no podría querer a otra.

Oscar se emocionó ante la vehemencia de tal declaración e iba a decir algo cuando una fuerte crisis de tos estropeó el momento. André la sostuvo mientras le llevaba un pañuelo a la boca. Cuando la crisis pasó, Oscar se desplomó agotada en los brazos de André, que amorosamente la acunó y le limpió un rastro de sangre de la comisura de los labios.

Lo lamento, André – dijo Oscar con la voz aún ronca por el esfuerzo.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

Hubiera querido ahorrarte todo esto...

Pero, Oscar, siempre hemos estado en todas las circunstancias juntos, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrar la de él.

Cómo quisiera besarte ahora... – dijo ella con tono malicioso.

¿Y qué te detiene?

Bien sabes que no es posible. Prefiero pegarme un tiro antes de contagiarte...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas ante el dramatismo de Oscar.

No te preocupes, pronto tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso...¡y para otras cosas mas! – replicó él con la misma malicia, haciendo ruborizarse a Oscar - ¿Es rubor lo que veo en las mejillas de mi comandante? – preguntó André, riendo.

No sigas que me harás ponerme roja como un tomate, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de estas cosas...

Así continuó la tarde, entre bromas y palabras de amor, hasta que comenzó a caer la noche y André tuvo que despedirse.

André – lo detuvo ella - ¿no has dicho nada a mi familia ni a nadie, verdad?

No, esperaba que tú me lo pidieras, Oscar.

Prefiero que no digas nada, al menos por ahora...

Como prefieras, Oscar. ¿Qué les digo a Bernard y a Rosalie?

A ellos puedes informarles...

No sabes lo felices que estarán, te buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras...



El amanecer del 14 de julio auguraba un día tranquilo y estival, nada más lejos de lo que sucedía en París. La noche anterior, André recibió, al llegar a la capital, un mensaje de Bernard citándolo a una reunión importante. Allí se giraron instrucciones en cuanto a las actividades del día siguiente, cuyo evento principal sería tomar la prisión real de La Bastilla. André y Alain escucharon con atención y cuando recibieron órdenes superiores de sumarse a la defensa de la ciudad, ambos abandonaron las barracas como desertores. Bernard valoró mucho sus consejos de estrategia y los puso al frente del ataque.

Así fue como esa mañana, André, Alain y otros desertores del Regimiento B se dieron a la tarea de organizar el ataque con la artillería pesada y armar barricadas. Todos sentían la adrenalina bullir en sus venas, todos serían parte fundamental de un evento histórico y las generaciones futuras los recordarían como los gestores de una nueva Francia.

André se sentía parte de todo el entusiasmo pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse por Oscar. ¿Qué sería de ella si él moría? La nobleza comenzaría a caer como presas en una cacería de patos y él deseaba estar ahí para protegerla.

A la una de la tarde en punto se inició el ataque1. Bajo las órdenes de De Launay, los soldados apostados en lo alto de la prisión trataban de repeler el ataque disparando a todo lo que se moviera y muchos soldados y ciudadanos cayeron abatidos por las balas y los cañonazos pero un buen número de ellos se hallaba a buen resguardo tras las barricadas.

André se movía con rapidez guiando a los hombres que manejaban los cañones y en su concentración, no se dio cuenta de que los fusiles apuntaban hacia él. Sin embargo, Lasalle si los vio y escudó a André recibiendo una ráfaga de balas. André quedó petrificado de terror al quedar bajo la mirada inerte y fija de Lasalle mientras la sangre le impregnaba las ropas. Alain levantó el cuerpo y ayudó a levantarse a André, que estaba en estado de shock. Ni en las peores aventuras con Oscar había visto a la muerte tan de cerca y ahora ella lo miraba amenazante a través de los ojos vacíos del pequeño Lasalle. Gracias a él, sólo recibió un balazo en un hombro y algunas esquirlas.

Sin embargo, la batalla debió seguir hasta que una insignificante bandera blanca se alzó entre las nubes de pólvora y escombros que rodeaban a La Bastilla. El pueblo había vencido. Era la hora de curar a los heridos y cerrar los ojos a los muertos. Sin embargo, para algunos, era la hora de cobrarse por años de abusos con una verdadera carnicería. André, impactado más allá de las palabras, vio a una multitud vociferante salir de la bastilla con una pica, y al final de ésta, un bulto sanguinolento que resultó ser una cabeza. Más atrás venían otros, con más cabezas y enarbolando miembros humanos. André, Alain y algunos otros soldados no podían dar crédito a sus ojos. El pueblo oprimido ahora se transformaba en una manada de hienas sedientas de sangre.

Alain, yo...creo que voy a vomitar – André se dobló en dos vomitando todo el horror de la jornada.

Luego fue con Alain a ayudar a los heridos y retirar a los muertos de la plaza. Al recoger a Lasalle, no pudo evitar largarse a llorar. Le había salvado la vida y gracias a él, podría ver otro amanecer junto a Oscar.



Esa noche, André se quedó en casa de Bernard y Rosalie. Necesitaba curar sus heridas y además deseaba conversar con su amigo sobre el giro que tomarían los acontecimientos.

Rosalie estaba muy preocupada por Oscar y André le contó dónde estaba y le prometió llevarla con él en la próxima visita. No obstante, había que estar consciente que las salidas y entradas de París estarían custodiadas celosamente para no dejar escapar a la Familia Real ni a ningún miembro de la aristocracia. André temió por Oscar pues su condición de noble sería su condenación y deseó poder verla y abrazarla.

Oscar, por su parte, recibió las noticias ya entrada la noche, cuando un mensajero llegó al hogar diciendo que se había organizado una verdadera cacería de brujas contra la nobleza y en ese preciso instante, muchas mansiones y castillos estaban siendo saqueados, los hombres asesinados, las mujeres violadas y los niños atravesados por las bayonetas populares. El doctor Loiseau y el padre Gustave se miraron. Muchos enfermos eran terminales y jamás resistirían un viaje pero había que salir de ahí pues entre ellos había varios nobles. El sacerdote propuso quedarse a cargo de los más graves mientras que Loiseau iniciaba el éxodo con los que podían viajar. Se llegó a un acuerdo y el Doctor les comunicó a todos los planes. Oscar se estremeció. No deseaba partir sin André y tampoco le agradaba la idea de huir dejando a los más débiles a merced de aquellas hordas enfurecidas.

Yo me quedo con el Padre Gustave – dijo Oscar resueltamente.

Loiseau se volvió a mirarla extrañado.

Eso es imposible, Madame. Todos los que puedan viajar, irán conmigo y no acepto réplicas.

No iré – Señaló Oscar con determinación.

Lady Oscar – intervino el Padre Gustave – irán a refugiarse a una abadía que está a cuatro horas de aquí y yo me encargaré de darle la dirección al señor Grandier, no debéis preocuparos.

Por supuesto que me preocupa. No se trata tan sólo de André sino de un sacerdote y un puñado de enfermos terminales enfrentando a una multitud de bestias sanguinarias. Definitivamente me quedo – concluyó.

Lioseau lanzó contra la muralla los libros que llevaba en la mano y se retiró indignado.

De ahí en adelante, se organizó la huida, los equipajes, las enfermeras que se quedaban y las que partían, etc. Oscar quiso hablar con el Doctor Loiseau para hacerlo entrar en razón y tocó a la puerta de su oficina. Lo encontró con la vista fija en algunos documentos y no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse al verla entrar.

Doctor, por favor entendedme. Tengo poderosas razones para permanecer aquí. No quisiera que por ello permaneciérais disgustado conmigo, os agradezco profundamente vuestra preocupación y vuestras constantes atenciones pero este es el lugar que me corresponde.

No, Lady Oscar, no es el lugar que os corresponde – dijo él poniéndose de pie. Oscar no se percató de que en su mano derecha llevaba un abrecartas y antes de que se diera cuenta, la golpeó en la cabeza con el mango de madera, aturdiéndola.

Cuando el sacerdote lo vio llegar con la joven en sus brazos, le preguntó qué había sucedido.

Padre, fue la única forma. Sólo está aturdida pero ahora puedo llevarla junto con los demás a la abadía. Por favor haced llegar la dirección al señor André Grandier. ¡Ah! Y decid a una criada que reúna los efectos personales de Lady Oscar. Partimos en 10 minutos.

Al día siguiente y después de miles de dificultades, André llegó al hogar preguntando por Oscar. El Padre Gustave le explicó la situación y también cómo llegar a la abadía. Afortunadamente, cuando unas horas después llegaron las turbas dispuestas a saquear y se encontraron con un sacerdote y unos cuantos moribundos contagiosos, siguieron de largo.



Gracias a su deserción de la milicia, André se encontró desocupado, sin un medio estable de trabajo pero feliz de poder acompañar a Oscar y también de participar en los cambios que vivía la nación. Oscar disfrutaba de la alegría refleja al ver a André tan comprometido e involucrado con sus causas. Escuchó con atención acerca de la Toma de la Bastilla, sintiendo en su corazón el horror y la tristeza que experimentó André. Cuando supo lo de Lasalle, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Ahora que estaba alojada en la abadía, André se quedaba varios días con ella y viajaba ocasionalmente a París, dejándola con el corazón en la mano temiendo por su seguridad.

Un día, llegó a verla con Rosalie, quien no cabía en sí de alegría por verla más repuesta. Rosalie comenzó a visitarla con la regularidad que sus deberes de esposa, su trabajo en el mercado y la situación social le permitían. Oscar disfrutaba de su conversación y sus chismes y sentía que de alguna forma había recuperado a su "hermana pequeña", como solía llamarla.

Rosalie le comentó que estaba agotadísima pues en el mercado le tocaba atender sola a la clientela así es que había contratado a una chica nueva para ayudarle.



La muchacha en cuestión resultó ser encantadora. Se llamaba Lucienne y a Rosalie le recordaba mucho físicamente a Lady Oscar aunque la joven era más alegre y risueña. Extrañamente, se rehusaba a hablar de su pasado y todo lo que Rosalie sabía es que había trabajado como mesera en una taberna y su esposo se había arrancado con otra mujer. Sin embargo, en la medida que los días pasaban, Lucienne se ganó la confianza de Rosalie y un día, mientras ordenaban la fruta en el mostrador, la joven le preguntó:

Rosalie, perdona que me meta en tus cosas pero, ¿a dónde vas los días en que me dejas a cargo del puesto?

La pregunta fue tan casual y la disposición de Rosalie tan honesta, que le contó parte de la historia de Oscar, no sin antes pedirle que guardara silencio absoluto al respecto.

No te preocupes, no diré nada – respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Lo que Rosalie no podía imaginar es que esta joven en realidad se llamaba Francine y había pasado las últimas semanas rastreando a la misteriosa mujer que amaba André. Quería herirlo donde más le doliera y finalmente, la oportunidad había llegado.

Ahora podía cobrarse por la humillación recibida.

Cuando Rosalie le contó inocentemente la ubicación del lugar, Francine tomó nota y se dirigió al edificio de la Asamblea Nacional a realizar la denuncia de que en cierta abadía había una noble de la alta aristocracia refugiada.

Continuará...

1 Frase tomada del guión del animé (doblaje mexicano)


	3. Chapter 3

ENCRUCIJADAS III PARTE

ENCRUCIJADAS III PARTE

Francine se acercó al edificio de la Asamblea Nacional con paso cadencioso. Trataba de dilatar el momento para disfrutar mejor el dulce sabor de la venganza. De pronto, recordó las palabras de su abuela: "Sentada en la puerta de tu casa, verás pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo".

Sin embargo, Francine no podía esperar a ver pasar los cadáveres de André y Oscar frente a sus ojos. El hombre que la había engañado y la prostituta de La Austríaca pagarían con creces las noches en vela y su corazón cargado de tristeza e impotencia. Una pequeña parte de ella le advertía que ése no era el mejor camino, que André ya no volvería, que jamás podría sentir de nuevo el cuerpo cálido y acogedor de él junto al suyo. El solo pensamiento la hizo estremecerse y lo desechó rápido.

La Asamblea era un verdadero infierno. Allí estaba Bailly, el Alcalde de París dando un discurso que pretendía ser apaciguador, mientras los asistentes vociferaban protestas y maldiciones.

A un costado, un escribano tomaba notas con una rapidez inverosímil. Parecía que la pluma iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento por la tensión del puño que la sostenía.

¿Dónde puedo realizar una denuncia? – preguntó con tono dulce.

Denuncias, denuncias, parece que hoy hay fiebre de denuncias – dijo el hombre sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus papeles – ¡los traidores al pueblo están saliendo de todas partes!

El hombre dejó la pluma y miró a Francine, o más bien, la admiró.

¿A quién deseáis denunciar, bella dama? Bien veo que además de bella, sois una responsable ciudadana.

¿Habéis oído de Oscar Francois de Jarjayes? ¿En las Memorias de Jeanne Valois, quizás?

¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el hombre con júbilo – La ramera de la Reina, cómo olvidarlo. La vistió con ropas masculinas y la puso al frente de su Guardia Imperial... ¿es ella?

Así es. Estoy segura de que tanto vos como yo quedaríamos muy bien si la denunciamos. Se encuentra refugiada en una abadía a unas cuantas horas de París. Aquí tenéis la dirección y las indicaciones de cómo llegar. No es necesario deciros que junto con ella, encontraréis también a otros nobles – señaló ella extendiéndole un papel.

No tengo palabras para agradeceros, Mademoiselle...

Francine, podéis llamarme Francine – le indicó.

Mademoiselle Francine, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos. Hay que desenterrar a los partidarios de la Austríaca pues Madame Guillotine está sedienta y debemos darle de beber, ¿no creéis? – preguntó el hombre en son de broma.

Por toda respuesta, Francine le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.



El doctor Vincent Loiseau observaba por la ventana a Oscar practicar tiro con su pistola. Había venido a visitarla pero antes de saludarla, quiso disfrutar de su visión desde lejos. Ya estaba prácticamente recuperada y su porte gallardo y mirada fiera eran testimonio de que volvía a ser la Oscar que fue antes. El joven Grandier la venía a ver con frecuencia y Vincent sabía que gran parte de su recuperación se debía a él pero no podía evitar amarla en silencio. En eso, vio a André ingresar al patio y a Oscar, correr hacia él. Tomó las flores que había comprado para ella, y abandonó la abadía sin siquiera anunciarse mientras la pareja se fundía en un abrazo.

¡André! – exclamó Oscar corriendo a su encuentro. Lo abrazó con fuerza aspirando aquel aroma masculino y familiar del hombre que amaba.

Mmm... veo que mi Oscar está mucho mejor pero ¿no crees que te excedes un poco al hacer ejercicios cuando aún no estás bien? – preguntó él levantándole el mentón.

Tengo que hacer algo con mi tiempo... además nunca se sabe cuándo deberé usar las armas otra vez.

Ya veo que vuelves a ser la misma, no sabes la felicidad que me das.

Por toda respuesta, Oscar lo besó apasionadamente, haciéndolo estremecerse. "Te amo", le murmuró enseguida al oído.

"No más que yo a ti" respondió André en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la espalda y saboreaba el primer beso voluntario que ella le daba. No obstante, el motivo que ahora lo llevaba a visitarla, ensombreció su expresión.

Oscar... – dijo André apartándola – además de querer verte, necesitaba decirte que tu madre... – dejó la frase inconclusa y bajó la vista, buscando las palabras.

¿Mi madre? ¿qué pasa con ella?

La Mansión Jarjayes fue saqueada hace unos días y tu madre... tu madre no logró escapar – concluyó él con un hilo de voz.

Lágrimas hirvientes e iracundas bañaron las mejillas de Oscar. Se separó de André y dio unos pasos atrás antes de colapsar en el suelo sollozando desconsoladamente. André se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. De un manotazo, ella de desasió de él.

¿Ésta es la famosa Revolución? ¿Éstos son los ideales por lo que tú y los otros lucharon? ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!

Oscar...

¡Déjame sola! – gritó – Déjame sola... por favor – le pidió entre sollozos.

André se dio cuenta de que nada podía decir para aliviarla y allí la dejó, en el patio bañado por el sol veraniego.

Oscar permaneció allí por un tiempo que le pareció infinito. Trataba de hacer que las piezas encajaran y no podía, la desesperación y la ira parecían devastarla. Sabía que había sido injusta con André pero en ese momento, lo sintió casi como uno de los culpables de la muerte de su madre.

Durante todo ese período de convalecencia, Oscar pudo pensar y repasar lo que había sido su vida en esos 34 años y por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba de estar siempre reinventándose una personalidad y una imagen que calzara con lo que su padre y la sociedad esperaban de ella. Finalmente pudo enfrentarse a todos sus demonios y la presencia de André fue crucial en ese proceso. Pero ahora, el mundo había enloquecido, su madre había sido asesinada quizás de qué forma, todo lo que la rodeaba parecía perder peso y derrumbarse.

Desde el interior de la abadía, André la observaba apretando los puños. Debió haber previsto que Oscar se sentiría atrapada entre dos mundos y quiso protegerla con todo su corazón pero éste era un camino que ella debía tomar sola.

Oscar se puso de pie y entró a la abadía. En un pasillo la esperaba André como una sombra silenciosa.

Menos mal que estás aquí – señaló ella, aún llorosa – necesitaba hablar contigo. Yo... yo te debo una disculpa...no medí mis palabras, es sólo que... esto es demasiado para mí.

Lo sé, Oscar – dijo él aproximándose.

Tú sabes que nunca fui muy cercana a mi madre pero era mi madre al fin y al cabo y la amaba. Mi padre... ¿sabes dónde está?

Tu padre se encontraba en Versalles cuando sucedió todo y los empleados de la casa, mi abuela incluida, huyeron. Mi abuela se encuentra en Arras. Oscar, por favor nunca creas que esto no es difícil para mí. Siempre añoré un cambio pero no en estos términos – dijo él secándole las lágrimas con la mano.

Por favor, abrázame – suplicó Oscar. Sentía que necesitaba aferrarse a él para no caer en el abismo de las circunstancias. Su mundo se fragmentaba y con él, también se fragmentaba toda su fuerza.



La Reina se encontraba jugando solitario en una de las pequeñas habitaciones del Trianon. Sus manos se movían parsimoniosas mientras buscaba los naipes adecuados. "Si tan sólo pudiera resolver la vida con un solitario" pensaba mientras su mente se sumergía en pensamientos oscuros y terroríficos, como la escena de la decapitación de De Launay, que aún sin presenciarla, tomaba la peor forma en su mente y se repetía una y otra vez, quitándole el sueño y la paz.

Su esposo, el buen hombre pero el mismo pelele dubitativo de siempre, no era de mucha ayuda. Sólo Fersen, quien había regresado a Versalles no bien saber el giro de los eventos, y el General Jarjayes, constituían un gran apoyo en esos días. El pensar en éste último, la llevó a recordar a la silenciosa Madame Jarjayes, su antigua dama de compañía y madre de Oscar, muerta a manos de las turbas. Si Oscar regresaba, no tendría ninguna excusa que darle por no haber podido proteger a su madre y eso le pesaba.

Además, Madame de Polignac no había dudado en abandonarla y también Mercy, su mentor, había sido retirado de Francia por orden expresa del Emperador Leopoldo.

Jarjayes entró a la habitación. Su rostros estragado hablaba más que mil lágrimas. Al luto por su mujer, se sumaba la desaparición de Oscar, su hija predilecta.

General, ¿queréis una taza de té? – Ofreció la Reina con una triste sonrisa.

No, gracias, Alteza.

Perdonadme si al preguntaros agrego más pena a vuestro corazón pero ¿habéis sabido algo de Oscar?

Nada, Alteza. Creo que deberé resignarme a que también está muerta...

Por favor, no penséis así. Si os sirve de consuelo, yo también la extraño, su presencia era una de las pocas cosas verdaderas y constantes en mi vida.

Gracias, Majestad, vuestras palabras me llenan de orgullo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos?

Tan solo acompañarme y ser el apoyo que siempre habéis sido, General. Además, esta noche nos reuniremos mi esposo, el Conde Fersen, vos y yo a analizar la situación y determinar lo que debemos hacer.

Allí estaré. Ahora, si no me necesitáis, por favor excusadme – dijo él retirándose con una reverencia.

María Antonieta se sentía tan pequeña ante tanto dolor. Su corona pudo haberle servido para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos pero ahora sólo era un grillete que la arrastraba hasta el abismo.



Aquel día de finales de agosto, Vincent Loiseau visitó la abadía y se quedó a cenar. Supo la tragedia de Oscar y trató de confortarla, contándole detalles intrascendentes de su trabajo y de los enfermos que atendía. A la hora del café, el sacerdote Gustave, el doctor Loiseau y Oscar se sentaron en una pequeña sala a conversar un rato.

De pronto, el tronar de cascos y algunos gritos los alertaron. Se pusieron de pie de un salto y se dirigieron a la ventana. A lo lejos se veía una nube de luces danzarinas y una multitud acercándose.

Oscar se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto, cargó su pistola y tomó su espada. El abad y algunos monjes llevaron a los pacientes a las catacumbas mientras Loiseau también cargaba su pistola y se preparaba para lo peor.

Los gritos se acercaban, al igual que el temblor de los pasos. La mano derecha de Oscar acariciaba nerviosamente su pistola. Los monjes, algunos sirvientes y el abad, permanecían con la respiración contenida, en un silencio tan sepulcral que casi se podían escuchar las voces internas de cada uno.

De pronto, puños y golpes en el portón principal. Dos, tres, cuatro. Al quinto, la puerta se hizo astillas y entró una turba de bestias, con los rostros desfigurados por la mugre y el odio. Todos los que estaban armados, dispararon. La primera fila de los atacantes sucumbió pero de detrás de los cuerpos abatidos, salieron más. Oscar desenvainó y, hecha una furia, se lanzó contra todos. Loiseau la flanqueó, blandiendo su espada. Algunos sirvientes también se sumaron a la defensa mientras los demás se limitaban a contemplar horrorizados la escena. No era difícil predecir el desenlace considerando la desigualdad en número de los habitantes de la abadía. Mientras Oscar repartía estocadas y atravesaba cuerpos, pensaba en André y silenciosamente, le pedía perdón por no poder llevar a buen puerto los sueños de ambos.

El suelo estaba poblado de cuerpos, quedaba una docena de los atacantes aún en pie y sólo cuatro de los atacados, Loiseau, Oscar y dos sirvientes. Algunos de los revoltosos habían ido a las catacumbas a sacar a "las ratas traidoras de sus madrigueras", según sus propias palabras.

¡Ella es!, oyeron gritar a un joven que Oscar reconoció como un sirviente de su antigua casa. Los hombres y mujeres se abalanzaron sobre ella y cuando se disponía a repelerlos con la espada, Loiseau se le puso enfrente, defendiéndola.

¡No la tocaréis así tenga que mataros a todos! – Amenazó, iracundo. Amaba a Oscar con toda el alma y no permitiría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

El grupo salió del estupor inicial ante la amenaza y se abalanzó sobre el médico, hiriéndolo en la cabeza con golpes de pistola y en el costado con la punta de una pica. Oscar, espantada y rabiosa, se lanzó al ataque pero también fue abatida con un golpe en la cabeza y arrastrada hacia fuera.

O... Oscar... – murmuró el médico mientras veía, a través de una cortina de sangre, el cuerpo inmóvil de su amada comandante ser llevado lejos. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con su propia sangre y aunque quería ponerse de pie y rescatarla, una extraña languidez se apropiaba de sus miembros y la oscuridad de la muerte lo abrazó para no dejarlo ir.



Oscar despertó en una oscura celda. El olor a excremento y a podredumbre era insoportable. A eso agréguense los lamentos y alaridos orquestados por los murmullos de los ratones.

Se tocó el costado doliente de la cabeza y notó que tenía el cabello apelmazado de sangre seca. Además, tenía mucha sed y ganas de ir al baño. Un filo de luz que entraba por la claraboya le permitió apreciar su entorno. No estaba sola, habían otras personas, hombres y mujeres, sentados contra las murallas.

¿Estáis despierta, Comandante?

¿Q.. Quién...?

Probablemente no me reconozcáis por el estado en que me encuentro. Soy el Marqués de Monbordeau, nos vimos algunas veces en las tertulias que Su Majestad ofrecía en el Petit Trianon.

Oscar trató de responder pero tenía la garganta seca. Monbordeau se apresuró a ofrecerle una pequeña botella de plata.

Es ron pero aún así es mejor que nada – dijo aproximando la botella a los labios de la Comandante.

Gracias, Marqués. ¿Me podríais decir qué harán con nosotros? Aunque viendo nuestra celda y las condiciones en que nos encontramos, no es difícil imaginarlo.

Nos van a cortar la cabeza, eso es lo que va a pasar – contestó una voz indignada desde la oscuridad – y luego el populacho lanzará vítores y se pelearán por nuestro cuerpo para escarnecerlo aún más.

Oscar y el Marqués se volvieron hacia donde venía la voz.

Soy la Princesa Marguerite de Coigny, ¿acaso no me reconocéis?

Quisiera decir que es un placer veros nuevamente, Princesa, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me parece adecuado.

Y tenéis razón, Lady Oscar. Aún así, os digo que me alegra mucho veros, toda la corte creyó que habíais muerto. ¿Qué os sucedió?

Oscar dudó en contestar pero ya no había nada que perder.

Estuve muy enferma pero, milagrosamente, logré recuperarme – "logré recuperarme para vivir mi vida con André y ahora...", pensó Oscar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas imposibles de contener. De pronto, recordó el heroísmo de Vincent Loiseau y rompió a llorar.

Está bien, ahora podéis llorar con libertad – dijo el viejo Marqués convidándole más ron de su botella – todos podemos imaginar las atrocidades por las que debéis haber pasado.



André y Rosalie cayeron de rodillas frente a la devastación que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Pequeños incendios y destrozos en toda la abadía. La luz del sol parecía velada por el humo y el polvo mientras la peor de las pesadillas de André se materializaba de una forma horrorosa. Corrió hacia el edificio y una vez adentro, comenzó a revisar los cadáveres, entre los que encontró el de Vincent Loiseau. Unos metros más allá, yacía el cuerpo desnudo y presumiblemente ultrajado de una mujer rubia, de cara al suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella y, con brazos temblorosos, la volteó. Imposible describir el alivio que sintió al verificar que no era Oscar. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Rosalie permaneció en la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma y meciéndose con tal expresión de pánico, que André la sacó casi a empujones de allí.

Rosalie, debemos volver a París, debemos encontrar a Oscar.

Despidieron al carruaje y montaron en uno de los caballos que aún quedaba vivo en la propiedad. Cuando llegaron al atardecer, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Bernard y a Alain.

Bernard había leído la lista de nobles que subieron al cadalso ese día y Oscar no estaba entre ellos. Había que conseguir el acceso a la prisión donde se llevaba a los nobles condenados. De pronto, Alain recordó a Lamaitre, un antiguo compañero de parrandas que ahora trabajaba de gendarme y fue a verlo.

¡Alain! Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo. Ven, me toca un descanso y una cerveza contigo sería perfecta. Estoy con una cantidad de trabajo que a veces quisiera multiplicarme a mí mismo. Estas ratas finas no paran de lamentarse ni por un minuto y ya se me han muerto algunos, por suicidio o asesinados por algún guardia con rencores guardados.

La última frase de Lamaitre le dio una buena idea a Alain.

Lamaitre, amigo, ¡qué placer verte! Venía para saber cómo estabas y también para cobrar algunas cuentas pendientes con cierta noble que una vez fue mi comandante. Quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme en eso...

¿Te refieres a Lady Oscar? Llegó aquí ayer. Si quieres hacerla sufrir un poco, adelante, pero yo haré la vista gorda, no tengo por qué saberlo...

Sabía que comprenderías. Si nos dejas unos minutos de "privacidad", te lo agradeceré.

No te preocupes, sino para qué están los amigos. ¡Gauchon! – gritó – buscad a Lady Oscar y llevadla a la celda del fondo. Mi amigo aquí presente necesita ajustar cuentas con ella.

Oscar escuchó el ruido de la reja abrirse y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, un puñetazo en la cara la dejó casi inconsciente. Los demás nobles protestaron pero ante la posibilidad de correr la misma suerte, volvieron a callar.

Gauchon la arrastró por el pasillo con brusquedad.

Ya vas a ver, perra aristócrata, la que te espera, a ver si te siguen dando ganas de jugar a ser hombre después de esto.

Entre las nebulosas de inconsciencia, Oscar sintió infiltrarse el miedo ancestral de toda mujer ante la posibilidad de una violación y trató débilmente de zafarse pero otro golpe de su carcelero la inmovilizó nuevamente. Llegaron a una celda mal iluminada donde el hombre la dejó sola. En esos breves instantes entre el abandono del carcelero y la llegada de su violador, Oscar volvió a pensar en André, en su rostro moreno y su mirada profunda, en sus palabras cargadas de sentimiento y en el calor que siempre encontraba en su abrazo. Mentalmente le pidió perdón pues lo que era por derecho suyo, ahora sería arrebatado por un desconocido. Pensó que después de ser atrapada, sólo le esperaba el cadalso, jamás consideró que aún le quedaba otra prueba antes de morir.

Sintió ecos de pasos aproximándose. A cada sonido, su miedo aumentaba hasta transformarse en un terror paralizante. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas perder el conocimiento pero aunque veía borroso, tenía plena conciencia de lo que sucedía e iba a suceder. Un clic en la cerradura la hizo saltar. La silueta de un hombre fornido se aproximó a ella mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. El hombre tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y ella iba a comenzar a resistirse, cuando una voz conocida la tranquilizó:

Tranquila, no temas, Oscar. Soy Alain – ella iba a repetir su nombre cuando Alain le calló la boca con la mano – Debes salir de aquí ahora. Oscar, voy a disparar al vacío. ¿Crees ser estar en condiciones de salir de aquí? – preguntó al verla luchando por recuperarse de los golpes – Esperaremos un rato hasta que te puedas poner de pie. Se supone que me estoy aprovechando de ti así es que no vendrán en al menos 15 minutos. Todo está arreglado para que salgas de aquí. André se ha infiltrado y lo encontrarás esperando en el pasillo a mano izquierda, vestido como un guardia más. Cuando los guardias vengan, diré que me atacaste con mi propia arma y escapaste.

Pero, Alain, tú... – musitó Oscar.

No te preocupes que nadie se percatará del arreglo, yo cubriré las apariencias. André te llevará a casa de Rosalie, donde ambos permanecerán hasta que veamos cómo sacarlos de París.

Alain...no tengo palabras para agradecerte – dijo ella, tratando de incorporarse. Momentos después, se escuchó el estruendo de la detonación y Oscar aprovechó de arrancar, movida tan sólo por la esperanza de volver a ver a André pues casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Corrió por el interminable y oscuro pasillo hasta que los brazos que bien conocía la detuvieron y la llevaron afuera. Allí ambos montaron a caballo y se perdieron por las callejuelas mientras los gritos del gendarme y de los guardias se perdían en el sonido de la multitud. André detuvo el caballo a tres calles de donde vivían Rosalie y Bernard y ayudó a Oscar a desmontar pues debían seguir el camino a pie para despistar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó André, preocupado, posando una mano sobre la vistosa hematoma que el golpe del guardia había dejado en su rostro.

Oscar respondió besándolo en los labios con tanta nostalgia que por unos momentos, ambos olvidaron el lugar dónde se encontraban.

Nunca me he sentido mejor, a pesar de las magulladuras – señaló luego de romper el íntimo contacto.

André la abrazó con fuerza.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, estamos muy expuestos aquí – dijo luego tomándola de la mano.



Habían pasado tres días desde la fuga de Oscar y Francine se retorcía las manos en su delantal. No podía creerlo. Por culpa de un puñado de guardias ineptos, su venganza se veía truncada. Para mal de males, la cándida Rosalie atribuyó la detención de Oscar a ella y ya no contaba con esa fuente de información. Sin embargo, la cantidad de gente que deseaba causar buena impresión ante los revolucionarios era enorme y lo que sobraba en ese momento eran soplones.

Se sirvió una taza de té y luego salió a la calle. Mientras vagaba sin rumbo, repasó mentalmente la lista de personas de las que se podía servir para localizar a André y a esa mujer. La tarde caía y un hombre vestido de harapos encendía las farolas. Sin darse cuenta, Francine llegó a la calle en que vivía Rosalie y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver en la ventana a Lady Oscar. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron por un instante que pareció infinito cuando de improviso, Francine comenzó a vociferar para quien quisiera escucharla:

¡MIRAD, MIRAD TODOS! L a amante de la Austríaca es aquella que se asoma por la ventana, ¡Id por ella y por aquellos que la refugian! ¡QUE NO QUEDE NINGÚN TRAIDOR VIVO!

André se asomó justo cuando una multitud gritaba y forcejeaba con la puerta del edificio de Rosalie. Si por desgracia llegaban al lugar, no sólo los matarían a él y a Oscar sino que también a Rosalie, a Bernard y a Alain, que se encontraba de visita.

Maldición, debemos salir de aquí. Vamos, André – dijo ella tomando una pistola.

Está bien. Vamos.

Debemos salir por la puerta de atrás. Todavía demorarán un poco en acudir a los gritos de esa mujer – André observó la expresión de desagrado de Oscar al pronunciar con desdén "esa mujer".

Lady Oscar, ¡tengan cuidado! – gritó Rosalie. Se sentían los pasos de la multitud acercándose al departamento. Menos mal que ellos alcanzaron a tomar la escalera trasera y salir a la calle.

No obstante, dos de los hombres pensaron en eso y aparecieron por la esquina en el momento en que Oscar y André se alejaban. Uno de ellos sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y disparó hacia la pareja, con tan buena puntería que hirió a André en un costado haciéndolo caer. Oscar se precipitó hacia él y pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de los brazos de André para luego reanudar la marcha. André luchaba contra la inconsciencia mientras trataba de decirle a Oscar que lo abandonara allí y siguiera corriendo.

¡JAMÁS, ANDRÉ, NO! – Le gritó ella mientras lo arrastraba hacia un callejón para perder a sus perseguidores – Maldición, André, no te puedes morir ahora, no te lo permito, ¿me oíste?

Oscar se dio cuenta que la bala había atravesado el costado de André más no se había alojado allí. Sin embargo, sangraba como los demonios. La situación se tornó peor al ver una silueta conocida de pie con los brazos en jarra a la entrada del callejón.

Francine...- musitó Oscar

La joven iba a dar la voz de alarma cuando Oscar reaccionó y sin pensarlo más, apuntó su pistola y tiró del gatillo, acertándole en pleno pecho. Francine, cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin proferir un grito, con la mirada congelada para siempre.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Encrucijadas IV**

Alain, inquieto por lo sucedido, salió a la calle a buscar a Oscar y André. Siguió a la multitud y al no encontrarlos, continuó vagando hasta que en un callejón, tropezó con el cadáver de Francine y supo que sus amigos habían logrado escapar. No obstante, unos metros más allá, se encontró con un André desangrándose y una Oscar exhausta tratando de arrastrarlo lejos del peligro.

¡Alain, debes ayudarme, André está muy mal herido! No podrá resistir... – le suplicó Oscar no bien lo vio acercarse.

Cálmate, Oscar, vi lo que sucedió. Mi casa está por aquí, vamos rápido.

La noche cayó oscura e imponente aquietando un poco la ciudad. Sin embargo, aún se sentían gritos y lamentos cada cierto rato. En el departamento de Alain, Oscar y Rosalie, quien no tardó en acudir al llamado, no cesaban en su empeño por salvarle la vida a André. Ya en la madrugada, se encontraba fuera de peligro, si bien había perdido mucha sangre. Oscar, sentada a un costado de la cama, acariciaba entre sus manos una de las de André. Se sentía angustiada, tensa y deseaba con toda su alma tener algo de paz y disfrutarla junto a André. El sol del amanecer comenzó a calentar los tejados de París, encontrando a Rosalie y a Alain tumbados en una poltrona y una silla respectivamente, y a Oscar, aún despierta, con el credo en los labios y el rostro bañado de lágrimas. André permaneció inconsciente durante todo el día siguiente pero al amanecer del día subsiguiente:

Oscar... – murmuró débilmente André.

Oscar levantó la cabeza.

¡André! ¡Gracias a Dios, André! – exclamó ella besando la mano que no había soltado en toda la noche - ¡André, tenía tanto miedo!

Pero...Oscar, yo debería estar cuidando de ti...no al revés... Oscar...estás helada. ¿Por qué no te recuestas a mi lado?

Oscar se puso de pie con dificultad pues tenía los miembros entumecidos por la prolongada postura. Se acostó al lado de él y el sólo sentir su calor, la reconfortó como nada en el mundo.

André, tal vez suene como una frase muy dicha pero no sé qué haría sin ti.

André volteó la cabeza y depositó un beso en los cabellos de Oscar.

Eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Rosalie despertó y vio a ambos acurrucados en la cama. Los observó con ternura y luego los arropó, ambos debían estar más que agotados después de las jornadas anteriores.

Pasaron tres semanas y tanto André como Oscar se estaban hartando del encierro. Alain, Rosalie y Bernard estaban investigando la forma de sacarlos de París y por otra parte, Oscar y André deseaban saber cómo estaban la Nana y el General Jarjayes.

La oportunidad se presentó inesperadamente.

Un brote de peste obligó a mucha gente a abandonar París para huir del contagio. Muchos de ellos ya estaban infectados pero abandonaron igual la ciudad dejando tras de sí la expresión de miedo y asco de sus conciudadanos.

Esa era la oportunidad de huir que estaban esperando. Sin embargo, Oscar y André no querían partir sin antes ver aunque fuera una última vez a sus seres queridos. André logró encontrarse brevemente con su abuela, en tanto que uno de los hombres de confianza de Bernard fue enviado a Versalles a coordinar un encuentro con el General Jarjayes. Tres días después, Oscar se encontraba frente a su padre en la trastienda de una taberna, donde no serían molestados. Tenía tanto que decirle a ese hombre que antaño fuera el furioso y estricto padre que había hecho de ella quien era y que ahora era un anciano disminuido con el rostro marcado por gruesas líneas de sufrimiento.

Jarjayes permanecía encorvado en una silla a la espera de su hija. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se abrió la puerta y una Oscar más vivaz de la que su padre recordaba, entró con paso elegante y se sentó frente a él. Nunca habían tenido muestras físicas de afecto y ya era muy tarde para empezar, pero el General Jarjayes, en silencio, tomó las manos de Oscar entre las suyas y las retuvo.

Padre, yo...

No digas nada, Oscar. Sé que ésta es la última vez que nos veremos y también sé que André cuidará bien de ti. Mi corazón está demasiado cansado para desgastarse con reproches...

Lo sé, mi madre...

No sólo tu madre, hija, todo nuestro mundo se cae a pedazos, exponiendo nuestra fragilidad. Mi lealtad hacia la familia real me impide dejar mi país pero deseo que tú te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? Ya una vez te corté las alas, ahora te doy mi bendición para que las utilices y abandones este infierno...

Oscar bajó la vista mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

Padre, no quisiera...

Oscar, es la última orden que te daré – dijo él con tono firme y poniéndose de pie. De pronto, le recordó a Oscar aquel padre que siempre le inspiró miedo en el pasado – Y como siempre fue antes, no admito réplicas. No dejaré que te quedes aquí, eres una noble y si no mueres a manos del populacho, morirás a manos de los de tu propia clase pues decidiste ponerte de parte del pueblo al compartir tu vida con un plebeyo.

Padre... yo... te quiero -- rompiendo con los formalismos y distancias, abrazó a su padre con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, sin alcanzar a escuchar las palabras de su padre:

Yo también, Oscar, te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo...

Al día siguiente, Oscar, André, Alain, Rosalie y Bernard comenzaron a planificar la fuga de la comandante y su soldado.

Sería en siete días y aprovecharían el atardecer, cuando cambian la guardia en la salida de la ciudad para que André, disfrazado de un andrajoso buhonero y Oscar, escondida entre las mantas de la carreta en que viajarían, dejaran la ciudad con el pretexto de la peste.

Después de la recuperación de André y del emotivo encuentro con su padre, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Oscar encontraron un poco de reposo y dieron lugar a otros pensamientos, quizás más oscuros. Francine comenzó a atormentar a Oscar. Sus ojos desorbitados ante el disparo del arma, su cuerpo desangrándose en un callejón. El mismo cuerpo que André había amado y que ahora quizás yacía por su culpa en una fosa común, junto con los de otros ajusticiados. Se sintió embargada por la culpa pero André, feliz ante la perspectiva de una vida nueva, parecía no notarlo.

Una noche, despertó bañada en sudor y embargada por el pánico. Había soñado, muy vívidamente, que le contaba a André lo ocurrido con Francine y que la mirada de éste, se endurecía como nunca. Luego, la golpeaba en plena cara y la abandonaba para siempre.

Rosalie, que dormía en la cama de al lado, despertó al sentir la respiración jadeante de Oscar. Se levantó y fue a ver cuál era la causa de su alteración.

Rosalie... yo... yo asesiné a la mujer que estuvo con André.

¿Cómo?

Ella... ella me vio mientras huía con André cuando lo hirieron. Iba... a dar la voz de alarma y yo le disparé. Fue una reacción refleja, no la pensé... André no me lo va a perdonar... – concluyó Oscar rompiendo a llorar.

Rosalie la abrazó comprensivamente.

Oscar, no tuviste alternativa y creo que André lo va a entender pero debes decírselo, este secreto no te hace bien...

Tienes razón, mañana se lo diré y que sea lo que Dios quiera...

••••••

André y Oscar estaban arreglando unas alforjas con lo mínimo necesario para su viaje cuando ella intentó comenzar una conversación.

André…

Sí, dime… - contestó él distraídamente.

Yo… estee… hay algo que debo decirte…

El tono de Oscar fue suficiente para obtener la atención total de André.

A ver, Oscar, dime con confianza qué sucede – dijo él sentándose sobre la cama con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No siempre se podía ver a Oscar tan insegura respecto a algo.

André… ¿Recuerdas cuando escapábamos luego de que te dispararon? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Cómo olvidarlo…

Es que… bueno, tú estabas inconsciente y no te diste cuenta pero… yo…

Bueno, Oscar, ¿me vas a decir o no? Se supone que confiamos el uno en el otro – dijo André algo fastidiado.

André, cuando estábamos escondidos en un callejón, apareció Francine…

¿Francine? – Los ojos de André se abrieron como platos.

Sí…

¿Y qué pasó?

… - Oscar bajó la vista mientras sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta.

¡¿Oscar, qué pasó?!

Ella... ella iba a dar la voz de alarma para que acabaran con nosotros y yo... Yo no dudé en dispararle.

André desvió la vista.

Le disparaste…

André, ¡no tenía alternativa! Ahora estaríamos muertos… ¡Ella nos iba a delatar!

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, salvo por la respiración algo acelerada de Oscar.

André, yo sé que tú la amaste…

No, Oscar, no es eso, ya sabes que nunca he dejado de amarte, pero me sorprendiste…

Supongo que ahora estarás furioso conmigo…

Por toda respuesta, André se levantó de la cama y la abrazó muy fuerte.

No, No, Oscar, ella se lo buscó… Ahora debemos mirar hacia delante, ¿Está bien?

Si bien Oscar aún se sentía culpable por haber asesinado a una mujer desarmada, el alivio de sentir la comprensión y el amor de André, alejó un poco las pesadillas. André la besó en ambas mejillas y ella buscó sus labios para profundizar el contacto. Sorpresivamente, ella se dejó caer sobre él sin dejar de besarlo.

Oscar, espera, Bernard y Rosalie… - interrumpió él.

No te preocupes, ellos no llegarán hasta en un par de horas, la casa es nuestra…

André no esperó más y tomándola por la cintura, la puso bajo él. Ni en sus fantasías más osadas, había imaginado el torbellino de sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar mientras el cuerpo de Oscar se unía cada vez más al de él. Cuántas veces acarició su cuerpo y besó sus labios con el pensamiento, cuántas veces, al oírla hablar con esa voz grave y pausada, deseó escuchar palabras de amor dirigidas a él. Ahora todo era una realidad y tenía a su Oscar dispuesta a entregarse a él con total con confianza.

Su excitación comenzó a hacerse cada vez más evidente para Oscar y ella, a su vez, sintió la urgencia de sentir la piel desnuda de André y también el miedo natural ante la novedad de la situación. Sin embargo, André, conteniéndose, siguió acariciándola con delicadeza y lentitud, mientras de manera casi imperceptible, comenzaba a despojarla de sus ropas. Por primera vez agradeció que Oscar usara ropajes masculinos que eran mucho más fáciles de quitar que los complicados vestidos de las damas. Oscar deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de André para sentir la calidez y la textura de su espalda. Sus dedos trazaban líneas invisibles en esa firme musculatura mientras le quitaba la camisa por la cabeza. Después de un rato, ambos se encontraron desnudos, explorando lamiendo, disfrutando de esas sensaciones tan nuevas y a la vez, tan naturales. Con paciencia, André trataba de calmar los temores de Oscar, acariciando sus muslos, besando sus pechos, buscando mil maneras diferentes de excitarla, mientras lentamente abría sus piernas y entraba en ella. El dolor paralizó momentáneamente a Oscar, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a recibir a André de manera espontánea, como si siempre hubiese habitado en ella y, acariciando su espalda y sus glúteos, lo instó a comenzar a moverse. El creciente vaivén acompasado por los gemidos de ambos los sumergió en un mundo aparte, borrando todo vestigio de realidad, donde los amantes practican esa antigua danza sin límites de tiempo ni de espacio.

Finalmente, jadeando, se separaron y André posó su cabeza en el pecho de Oscar, donde se quedó dormido arrullado por los latidos rítmicos de su corazón. Oscar miraba por la ventana el cielo teñirse de colores magentas mientras la noche caía impasible sobre ese París convulsionado. Sus oídos no se cansaban de escuchar la respiración regular de André ni sus ojos de observar su expresión casi infantil mientras dormía. De pronto, pensó cómo sería tener un hijo con él, y el solo pensamiento la hizo reprimir una pequeña risa: la dura e inflexible comandante con esos instintos maternales...

Al sentirla reír solapadamente, André comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Perdona, te desperté; no pasa nada, es sólo que estaba pensando...

- ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? - preguntó él restregándose los ojos.

- Cómo sería... Formar una familia contigo - dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

- ¿Acaso el comandante está pidiendo mi mano? - preguntó André con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!!! - Oscar no pudo reprimir las carcajadas esta vez.

- ¡Oye! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

- Perdona es que la forma en que lo dices, suena divertido. - le contestó mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos castaños con su mano - Pienso que tal vez sería una buena idea, ahora que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, aunque más que matrimonio, imaginaba cómo sería tener un hijo contigo...

- Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra Oscar, pero no olvides que antes de someter tu cuerpo a cualquier otra prueba, debes recuperarte totalmente.

- Es verdad... - dijo Oscar con algo de desazón, que no pasó inadvertida para André.

- Amor, sabes que yo también lo deseo pero lo que más me importa es que te recuperes bien y ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso...

Por toda respuesta Oscar lo volvió a besar e hicieron una vez más el amor.

••••••

Pronto se cumplió el plazo establecido para huir de París. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y André y Bernard terminaban de asegurar la carreta al caballo y cargar el pequeño equipaje. Mientras, Rosalie envolvía la cara de Oscar en unas vendas, intencionalmente manchadas para que pareciera una enferma de peste real.

- Rosalie, me pones una venda más y pareceré una momia...

- Paciencia, Oscar, el disfraz debe ser convincente, no olvides que los guardias revisarán la carreta así que tienes que darles el mayor asco posible para que los dejen pasar...

- Esta bien... - Respondió Oscar con resignación. La verdad es que trataba de mantener la conversación en un nivel trivial pero en verdad le dolía hasta el alma tener que despedirse de su "hermana pequeña", pues no sabía cuándo se verían nuevamente.

- Rosalie, no sabes cuánto te extrañaré. Jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí durante este tiempo.

- Nunca más de lo que hiciste por mí, Lady Oscar. Si no me hubieses acogido cuando apenas era una adolescente, otro gallo me cantaría...

Ambas se abrazaron llorando libremente pues no sabían si volverían a verse alguna vez.

Todo estaba listo y después de las despedidas de rigor, André, vestido como un buhonero zarrapastroso, subió al asiento de la carreta llevando a Oscar acostada atrás y tapada por miles de mantas desteñidas y grasientas (una verdadera prueba de resistencia para el estómago).

Antes de partir, Alain se acercó a donde estaba Oscar recostada.

- Comandante, quiero decirle que fue un honor haberla conocido y espero que sea muy feliz con André - dijo con algo de tristeza pero también conteniendo la risa, pues la apariencia de Oscar era francamente graciosa.

- Alain, no hables como si no volviéramos a vernos, dijo Oscar tratando de sonreír detrás de las vendas. - Te prometo que te escribiremos en cuanto encontremos un lugar para vivir.

Alain bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, las situaciones emotivas no se le daban bien.

Se dirigió a donde estaba André y por toda despedida le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un "Cuídate, amigo".

Rosalie, Bernard y Alain los miraron alejarse con una enorme tristeza pero también con la satisfacción de haber podido ayudar a sus amigos en tantas vicisitudes.

En la salida de París, un soldado gordo y con el uniforme desarreglado, les cerró el paso. Despedía un intenso olor a alcohol y por un momento, André recordó con nostalgia aquella época en que a los soldados se les exigía vestir siempre impecables y desplegar una conducta intachable y educada.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, amigo?

- A Normandía, mi mujer está muy enferma...

- ¿Ah, sí? Y supongo que tienes salvoconducto...

- Acá están ambos - le contestó André extendiéndole los dos salvoconductos que Bernard había conseguido.

- ¡Maldita sea, qué asco! - exclamó el hombre - Aquí dice que tu mujer tiene la peste, ¡¡sal pronto de aquí!! - dijo devolviéndole los salvoconductos y dando una palmada al caballo para hacerlo avanzar.

André respiró tranquilo. Por fin salían de París y ahora les quedaba un largo camino hasta Normandía, donde el aire marino terminaría de curar a Oscar y donde empezarían su nueva vida.

Meses después...

Oscar deslizaba los dedos por las cuerdas llenando toda la estancia de música mientras André, tomando una copa de vino, la escuchaba con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios. Le complacía enormemente observar la figura de Oscar, sosteniendo grácilmente el violín, mientras su vientre abultado se recortaba contra la luz de la ventana. Hacía ya varios meses que disfrutaban de una paz relativa y el embarazo de Oscar no hacía sino llenar el corazón de André de júbilo y gratitud por tantas bendiciones. No había sido fácil buscar una ocupación, como tampoco acostumbrarse a vivir en forma tan sencilla y con algunas privaciones.

De pronto, Oscar dejó de tocar para llevarse una mano al vientre.

- Creo que este niño tendrá sensibilidad para la música... - afirmó sonriente.

André se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda para sentir las suaves patadas de su futuro hijo.

- Si hereda el talento de su madre, quizás podría ser un pequeño Mozart...

Oscar volteó y, sin soltar el violín, rodeó el cuello de André con sus brazos, retiró el mechón que cubría el ojo herido, posó sus labios en él y luego lo hizo en los labios de André, sellándolos con un beso.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, la Revolución se volvía cada vez más cruel y pronto vendría la decapitación de los reyes, el Terror y muchas atrocidades peores pero durante esos instantes, Oscar y André disfrutaban de la plenitud y la tranquilidad que estas dos almas aguerridas merecían.

**FIN**


End file.
